The present invention relates to an engine air intake apparatus which is mountable on a truck hood for capturing a stream of air to be fed via a duct arrangement within the hood to the engine and, more particularly, to a ram air intake apparatus especially configured to take the required engine airflow into the hood duct with maximum flow efficiency and also minimum aerodynamic drag on the vehicle while removing airborne water from the air stream entering same and preventing hood surface water from entering the duct and engine.